


Discovery | Magurintee

by imright77



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Puyo Puyo Tetris, Puyo Puyo Tetris 2, puyo puyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imright77/pseuds/imright77
Summary: Tee finally returns to Suzuran after some time away. He meets a girl he's never seen before on orientation day at Suzuran Junior High, and the two end up quickly becoming friends. Tee has to figure out how to go about his newly developed feelings for this girl, and Maguro goes on his own self-discovery journey.
Relationships: Maguro Sasaki/Tee, Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki, Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki/Tee, Ringo Ando/Tee
Kudos: 12





	1. Humble Re-Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends on Discord helped me formulate this story with a trans-FTM Tee headcanon. Shoutouts to them!!

It’s been almost two whole years since Tee had been here last: Suzuran Junior High. It felt so long ago, especially considering Tee was a different person back then. Tee shook his head to disperse his thoughts. He didn’t like thinking about the past, it brought back uncomfortable feelings and memories.  
Tee walked into the school building. There were still lingering students in the hallways, but most were gathered inside the gymnasium for the beginning of the year assembly. There were a couple of free seats here and there, so Tee made his way to the back of the room and sat in an empty chair.  
“Hey,” he heard a soft voice say next to him. It was a girl with bright red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She smiled a little before she spoke again, “do you mind if I sit here?”  
“Oh, um, no of course not, go right ahead.” And she did just that, plopping down onto the seat beside him. After the assembly was over, Tee wasn’t sure what he watched more, the assembly, or the cute redhead sitting next to him.  
While Tee was leaving, however, the girl ran up to him and tried to grab his attention. “Hey wait up!” She smiled brightly at him. He couldn’t help but smile back. It was as if her good mood was infectious. “You’re new here, aren’t ya? I’m Ringo Ando, I believe we’re both 3rd years.”  
“Oh, I’m Tee. Yeah, I’m also a 3rd year. I actually went here 1st year but I didn’t go here for 2nd year.”  
“Oh! I just moved to Suzuran last year so I wasn’t here for 1st year.” The two continued to idly chat and walk down the hallway. However, they ended splitting up because they had different homerooms due to how different their last names were. It was incredibly hard to believe that he had already made a friend before the year had even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but the second chapter should be longer.


	2. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tee runs into his ex-boyfriend, Maguro, in his homeroom class, afraid that the boy will recognize him from 1st year

It felt like there was a pit in Tee's stomach. His last name started with a T, which meant he was grouped with people who have last names starting with an S. He was sure Maguro still went here, as the boy's family had no intentions of moving. Still, this would be the first time he would see Maguro in a while. Would the boy recognize him? Regardless of Tee's apprehensions, he still had to go to homeroom.  
Walking into the classroom, Tee's nerves were calmed a little. There were quite a few seats open, so Tee took one of the seats in the back. He couldn't help but stare out the window nearby. He had always found nature to be interesting as well as beautiful. It was calming to just stare out the window.   
He was snapped out of his mini trace when someone sat in the seat next to him, the noise instantly drawing his attention. He felt his heart sink a little as he recognized the person sitting next to him. It is quite hard to forget the face of someone who covers half their face in hair. Maguro Sasaki, his boyfriend in 1st year. He was still a girl back then, or at least he still thought he was a girl back then. He realized how wrong that was when he moved away, that he was actually a boy born in the wrong body. He was sure Maguro still knew him as Bea, though. Maguro must have felt Tee staring at him because he turned towards him. Despite the fact that Tee couldn't see his eyes, he could feel Maguro's eye on him.  
"I know I'm hot, but you don't need to stare. ★" Maguro said with a smirk. Tee's face flushed with embarrassment, and he internally chastised Maguro for teasing him.  
"I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude." Maguro chuckled at that.  
"It's fine, happens sometimes. ★" He gave Tee a smile, flashing his unusually sharp teeth. Tee couldn't help but curse Maguro's natural charisma since it was causing Tee to blush.  
"Sorry, again, I thought I, uh, recognized you, but I guess not."  
"Really? Pretty sure you don't meet a lot of people who look like me. ★ Do I know you? ★" Oh, so Maguro didn't even recognize him. Tee wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.  
"Haha," Tee laughed awkwardly. "I'm Tee, you are…?"  
"Maguro, Maguro Sasaki!★ It's nice to meet you Tee. ★"  
"I, uh, just moved here. I think I've seen you around, that's probably why I recognized you. Also, don't your parents own a shop in the shopping district?”  
“Yep! ★ They sure do! ★” The two continued to idly chat before they were interrupted by their homeroom teacher, who was requesting everyone’s attention. Tee, however, was more focused on what seemed to be a renewed friendship with Maguro. He was pleasantly surprised the two bonded again, though they did have just as much chemistry as they’d always had. Tee smiled to himself before he pulled himself out of his thoughts to pay attention to his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that there's been a little exposition, the next chapter will hopefully at least hit the 1,000 words mark.


End file.
